Contrasting Previous
by B. Banana
Summary: Chapter 4 up, Shonen-ai, incomplete, VikFlik. Flik and Viktor got off to a rocky start in the Liberation Army. This story is another take on their relationship after Odessa died, and it's not exactly sunshine and kittens.
1. Chapter I

"Contrasting Previous"

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own.

WARNINGS: Shonen-ai, will get better at the end, I promise. This is incomplete, by the way. Expect the last and second chapter before the end of August.

++

Seven years ago today, Viktor joined the Liberation Army. The world had changed a lot since then, thanks to him and his comrades. He liked to think he had changed as well, and maybe he had -- maybe he hadn't. He could still look in the mirror and see the man who led Tir McDohl into greatness and the man who had rescued a skinny pale boy from a river two years ago. He had aged a bit, but then, hadn't they all? War did that to people -- he had seen it firsthand, twice. He had seen the faces of those he loved the most turn haggard or fierce with an oncoming battle, had even watched a few soften as they took their last breath.

The point was it had taken him a lot to get to where he was today. So much had happened to him, for the good and for the bad. And sometimes when he was having trouble getting to sleep at night, when the omnipresent breathing nearby failed to soothe him, he would get lost in reverie. Tonight was one of those nights, he supposed. Even as he toyed with his sleeping partner's fine hair and bandana, his mind was far away, back to a time when all of this had only been a glimmer in Viktor's wildest imagination.

++

The world outside the window was an endless pale gray, the raindrops smattering relentlessly against the panes made the landscape appear either melted or crystalline, Viktor was unsure which. It had been raining for over three days now; the ensuing floods threatened to wash the small city of Lenankamp away. As it was, the water in the sewer meeting room of the Liberation Army was already up to his ankles and probably getting higher by the minute. For the moment, all the meetings were being postponed. Nobody wanted to talk war with wet feet.

That left Viktor high and dry -- in more ways than one -- with nothing to do. He wasn't much into the whole strategy and planning part of this operation, as either Sanchez or Odessa easily bested everything he came up with. Viktor liked to think of himself as the brawn behind the brains; anything they came up with he could and would readily carry out. And also, he brought a spark of personality the group so desperately needed.

So far, he was the newest member of the Liberation Army. Although Viktor wasn't originally from the Toran Republic, he had taken up their causes as his own and pledged to never stop fighting until the fall of the Scarlet Moon Empire. The past few months Viktor had spent in collaboration with his colleagues as they planned great things for this new country they were to create. Everyday was an exercise in conspiracy and everything he said was uttered in a hushed whisper. All in all, it wasn't exactly as he had thought it would be. But that was alright; he hadn't had much to do, anyway.

But there was an upside. Viktor had met all sorts of new and interesting people. He was still fairly new to Toran and joining with the army had really let him see more of it. From the Golden Capitol of Gregminster to the stout stone buildings of the Dwarf Village, Viktor had toured the country always looking for someone to help with the war effort. The members who came before him were pleasant enough as well.

Odessa, the leader of the whole affair, was a woman with beliefs and morals of steel who still managed to be kind and gentle. She guided the resistance with an open hand -- willing to accept help where she could find it and at the same time, ready to smite her enemies as they made themselves apparent. Viktor admired her superior leadership abilities and her beauty -- if only from afar. She really wasn't his type, and in any case, there was another that had captured his attention: Odessa's possessive young lover, a man named Flik.

Originally from the Warrior's Village, Flik was truly the main strength of the army. Whatever they decided down in that dank little room, it was usually Flik who put the plan into action. He was tall for a southerner, with the oddest mix of blond and brown hair. Viktor wasn't sure if that was a common trait for one of his nationality or if he was some fluke, but he enjoyed the quirk nonetheless. Flik had fine features and flawless pale skin, a combination Viktor had noticed and appreciated almost immediately after meeting the man. But has he stated before, Flik was hopelessly devoted to Odessa and probably frighteningly heterosexual as well, making Viktor's chances with the young man slim to nil. He cursed his bad luck, but figured if it was meant to be, then he would have met Flik when he was unattached and easily taken advantage of. If that was possible at all.

So for now, Viktor sat in the bar of the local inn, watching as the landscape drifted away. A beer sat untouched in front of him, making a wet ring on the table as condensation slowly ran off the mug. The conversations of many filled his ears, flowing together into an angry torrent of noise not unlike what it must have sounded like outside. Viktor closed his eyes and imagined it was the pulse of a river and not the pulse of fifty sweaty bodies enclosed in a space far too small.

Normally Viktor would have made himself part of that river, talking and yelling and arguing, but today his heart was just not in it. Maybe it was the rain that dampened his spirits, perhaps it was something else, but today the sound of everyone else having a good time just made him sad instead of making him want to join in.

Viktor placed a single coin on the table as he got up, along with the unfinished beer. He knew as he ascended the stairs that his room would hold no comfort either, but for lack of any other place to go, opened the door and entered anyway. Much to his surprise, Flik was waiting for him there, arms crossed over his chest, looking disdainfully about the room. Before Viktor could say anything, Flik turned and pinned him with the same unpleasant look.

"Where have you been? A meeting was called fifteen minutes ago," he said, lips curling up in an impatient sneer. Flik was obviously a man who hated to be kept waiting.

"I was in the bar. If you needed me -- " Viktor frowned, hating the curt tone the other was taking with him. It had a hint of superiority in it, like Flik thought he was better than Viktor was and he was trying hard to restrain that thought.

"I should have known." Flik interrupted as he brushed past him. Evidently Viktor had been dismissed and the conversation was over. Viktor turned to watch as Flik walked down the hall, moving like he had a purpose.

As prominent in the Liberation Army as Flik was, one would think that he could be a bit more inconspicuous. But the man's almost constant frown and determined manner -- not to mention the bright blue cape and headband -- seemed, at least to Viktor, to arouse quite a bit of suspicion. But no matter what he thought. He was just some crazy foreigner who joined because it seemed like the thing to do at the time, which was clearly what Flik thought.

Viktor waited a few moments before following the man into the main room. Unlike Flik, he did have a sense for the covert when it suited him. By the time he got there everyone else had already gathered. Odessa sat at the head of the table with a frown creasing her brow. The other's eyes darted nervously about the room. As unlikely as it was, they were always afraid of their cover being blown. Viktor took a seat at the far end of the table. He looked over at Flik, unfriendly expression and all, and Viktor realized it probably wasn't as unlikely as he thought it was.

The meeting came into session as Viktor sat down. Odessa greeted him with a friendly smile, happy, or at least pretending to be, that he was here. Viktor imagined that she greeted everyone she met with that face. It certainly disarmed one. Who could believe that such a lady could ever be planning a coup?

"Welcome, Viktor." Odessa said warmly, before her eyes turned hard and the authority she so masterfully held asserted itself. "It's come to our attention that there has been an incident in Gregminster. Barbarossa and Lady Windy are moving and General Teo is involved in somehow as well, though we don't know in what way." The men around the table gazed at her respectfully as she continued. "Even a disturbance as small as this could just be the opportunity we need to get the edge over the Empire."

"What do you purpose to do, my lady?" Sanchez said quietly. He leaned forward onto his folded hands.

"Viktor, I want you to check it out. See what this could mean for us." Flik shot out of his seat, the chair clattering to the floor behind him.

"Why _him_?" He protested; hands curled into fists on the tabletop. "We don't even know if he can be trusted or not!"

"Flik. I have faith in him, why don't you? They know all of our faces already. We need him!" Now Odessa was standing as well, frowning sternly at Flik. Flik returned her frown for several intense seconds before sitting down and looking away. Viktor wondered whether the man he was upset because he knew Odessa was right, or if he was just embarrassed because the woman had reprimanded him.

"Anyway," she said, turning away from Flik, "I need you to head out there as soon as possible and report back within four days. If you stay out longer than that, we will be forced to assume that you've been captured." Once again she smiled. "Just go with your instincts on this one."

"You got it," said Viktor jovially, despite the gravity of the situation. He rose from the table, sparing only a quick glance at Flik. The other man refused to look at him, but on his face was an angry scowl. Viktor absently wondered what he would look like without it, but figured Odessa was the only one lucky enough to see that. He left the meeting room to go pack for his overnight stay in Gregminster.

He was glad Odessa had decided to give this mission to him. Viktor had spent far too much time cooped up in the tiny inn and he felt that if he stayed here a minute longer he would explode. He would have rather left on good terms with everyone -- as good as they could be, of course. Viktor noticed that the longer he was in the group the more he pissed Flik off. The man may have been beautiful, but he was a real bitch as well. But Viktor supposed those two traits often went hand in hand, anyway.

When Viktor had made a small pack with only the bare essentials he went downstairs to check out of the inn. A few of the other guests waved good-bye to him from their drunken haze and he happily returned the gesture. The innkeeper looked at him oddly, perhaps because he planned to travel even though there was a heavy downpour outside, but took his key and his money regardless.

Viktor paused before the door to put his coat on, useful only because it was made from oiled leather, not because it provided any real warmth or looked good. Almost immediately after closing the door of the inn behind him, a hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed with surprising strength. Flik stood there, malice dancing in his clear blue eyes. The pressure of his hand increased before Flik spoke.

"I _don't_ trust you and I _don't_ have faith in you," he said coldly. He stared up into Viktor's face, unabashed, awaiting a reply. Flik either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared that Viktor was a good seven inches taller than he was and that just one of his hands could easily encircle both of his wrists. Rather than smashing the smaller man, Viktor just smiled, though it was really more of a baring of teeth.

Inwardly, Viktor sighed as he calmly pried Flik's fingers off of his wrist. He truly did like the man -- he thought they could have been friends, if Flik had wanted to be. But if this was the way it was going to go, well, then, he couldn't let a threat go unanswered, could he?

Flik remained expressionless as Viktor slammed him against the side of the inn. One hand kept a tight hold of his throat and the other anchored both of Flik's above his head. Despite Flik's efforts to remain neutral, Viktor saw panic flash in Flik's eyes before he quickly stamped it down. He nervously licked his lips before locking eyes with Viktor again. That unconscious, quick movement suddenly reminded Viktor of just whom he had pinned between himself and the wall of the inn.

__

Ah, what to do, what to do. Viktor was of two minds then, the sensible one telling him to let him go; that one wrong turn doesn't deserve another. The other said to do what he liked -- they were never going to be friends, anyway.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Flik asked, as though this was all a great inconvenience to him and he had a million better things to be doing instead of finishing what he started. It was then that Viktor decided that consequences be damned, the man was asking for something -- and this was a hell of a lot nicer than beating the crap out of him.

Keeping his hand securely on his throat, but moving it so that he could tilt Flik's face up, he looked steadily into Flik's eyes. "Yeah, I have something to say to you," Viktor replied. Flik snorted, obviously expecting an insult or something else to further waste his time. But Viktor continued, "I would have liked to be your friend, even after the hard time you've been giving me but you're never going to let that happen, are you?"

Flik's lips came back from his teeth in a growl. "I don't want you as my friend. I have enough," he said.

"We'll see about that," Viktor returned. He stood there for a few moments more, getting soaked by the rain, thinking, and trying to make up his mind. After a while, he asked, "How do you really feel about Odessa, Flik?"

Flik, who up until this point had been struggling to get his hands free to no avail, stopped and pinned Viktor with a look of pure loathing.

"That's none of your damn business! Let go of me!" Flik gave one final jerk to his wrists, and when nothing happened he just glared up at the other man defiantly, smiling a little. "She doesn't really go for men like you, anyway."

Viktor couldn't restrain the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. "Is that what you think? You _are_ a stupid man!" Flik's expression turned from spiteful to bewildered. "If you could see farther than down the length of your nose, you might have realized that it isn't her I'm interested in."

"What --!" Flik exclaimed but was cut off by Viktor's lips on his. For a long moment Flik was too taken aback to respond in any manner, and even after the shock wore out he could not pull away. Eventually Viktor pulled back, releasing the man all at once. Flik remained frozen, unable to move despite the hands that no longer held him. Viktor sat back and watched him, taking in his reaction. All at once Flik's eyes turned angry and he lashed out before Viktor had a chance to defend himself. He felt his jaw pop out of place as Flik's fist made contact with it. He fell backwards into the mud holding his face. Flik glared at him hatefully before turning around and going back in the inn. Through the sound of the rain and the excruciating pain in his face, Viktor thought he heard Flik say something like, "...disgusting." He would have laughed if he could've.

With shaking hands Viktor removed his gloves. He took a deep breath -- he knew this was going to hurt -- and, placing two fingers behind his back teeth, pushed until he felt the bone slide back into place with a sickening 'pop.' Viktor held onto consciousness only by sheer will. Who knew Flik was that strong?

He picked himself up out of the mud and had to wait until his vision stopped swimming before he went to retrieve his pack and headed out to the road. He really should have seen that one coming. Did he expect Flik not to retaliate? Perhaps he hoped his feelings would be returned after all. What a laugh. He should have just gone with his instincts and left well enough alone. But he had always been like that. Viktor, growing up, had always been the one to poke the sleeping animal and then to run home crying and bleeding after. But then, he'd always had a mother to go crying to. Nowadays, he didn't know anyone well enough to ask him to please relocate his jaw.

His face was already starting to bruise by the time Viktor finally got out of Lenankamp. The mud sucking at his boots made walking extremely difficult, and the road was nothing more than a viscous death trap waiting for him to fall to his watery grave. And Viktor would have, if he wasn't driven forward by the need to prove Flik wrong.

The way it was looking now, Viktor expected to barely reach Gregminster by dark and that was if he didn't get held up by anything else. He thanked God he wasn't in Jowston, where the rain would be freezing if it weren't snow. He'd be lucky as it was, if he didn't catch a cold. He was already running a fever from the little mishap with his jaw.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the bright golden lights of Gregminster graced his vision like a vision of angels descending from heaven. Even though he'd been wearing his coat, water had managed to soak through every surface on his body -- he felt like the dampness had come through his skin to his very bones. He was eager for a room with a fire and some dry clothes.

Luckily for him, when Viktor got to the inn the innkeeper was still awake, though she looked at him like he was some monster straggling indoors, intent only on dirtying her rugs. He paid for a room with the money Odessa supplied him with and went straight up to it instead of lingering in the bar for an hour or two as was his usual custom. His jaw was throbbing in agony and the thought of drinking, much less eating, made him feel sick to his stomach.

The first thing Viktor did upon entering the room was strip off all of his clothes, leaving them in a wet heap on the floor. He kindled a fire next, building the flames into a roar before sitting back on his haunches and enjoying the heat. It wasn't long before his eyelids started to droop. Viktor laid his clothes out by the fire, praying that it would be enough to dry them by morning. Then he made his way to bed, smothering the room's single lamp before he tumbled into the awaiting sheets, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When he awoke the next morning the sun was shining brilliantly through a few straggling clouds. It was an unexpected but welcomed surprise. Viktor rose and found the fire he had built reduced to glowing embers, but his clothes were thankfully dry. As he was pulling them on his stomach released a pitiful sound telling him that, despite the sore, throbbing pain in his face, he needed to eat something.

The bar downstairs was empty, not surprising for the early hour. He asked the lady there for some water and biscuits with honey, nothing he'd really have to chew very hard. When the woman bustled away to get his food, Viktor took a seat near the back, hoping to have a moment of peace before he started on his mission. Shortly after sitting down, he heard the sounds of a scuffle in the main lobby.

Viktor waited for as long as he could before his curiosity took the best of him and he peeped around the corner for a look. A group of people stood there with a boy, surrounded by guards. They didn't look like people the guard would usually give trouble to. The boy in the center, afraid, but obviously trying not to be, was familiar. Then Viktor realized, of course, he was Teo's son. This must have something to do with what he'd come here for.

Thinking fast, Viktor came up behind the group of people, snatching a purse at random. The guard was easily bought off -- he sauntered away with the pilfered money. Viktor quickly exited the hotel, hoping the others would follow behind him, and they did. When he was a safe distance away he turned to face the people he'd rescued.

"I'm Viktor," he said, when they'd caught up. The adults crowded around the boy, shielding him from Viktor's view. But before one of them could speak, he broke out of the group and, presenting a hand to Viktor, said, "I'm..."

And that was the first time Viktor met Tir McDohl.

++

__

Ah, ah, end part one! So, what'd you think? I'm trying to put a different kind of twist on the whole Viktor/Flik/Odessa thing that comes up so frequently. If I'm succeeding or not is your opinion. Well, anyway, I DO hope you enjoyed it, because I wrote this right before my mom went in to the hospital and I kinda forgot about it! I do like this story's ending, so I'll try to write it out and post it soon, okay? Everyone have a nice day, and thanks for taking the time to read it. I do appreciate any feedback, as well.

++


	2. Chapter II

"Contrasting Previous"

Chapter II

++

DISCLAIMER AND WARNING: Same as before. Nothing's changed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! So, yeah, the second chapter of Contrasting Previous. I hope that it turned out the way you all hoped it would, I'm rather infatuated with this story myself. Anyway, I just wanna give a big shout out to all the Suikoden Yaoi writers, and those of the rest that wish that they were. Yeah, shout-outs.

Oh, yes, and this is about as artistic license as you're going to get... it's been a long time since I've played Suikoden I, but I'll try to do my best with accuracy, but, you know how that goes. Please, just read this with an open mind and keep in mind that I tried to do my best with keeping to the game. Wait, that's a lie.

HEY! Everyone watch out for a special guest appearance of Flik's Pout House... the actual house!

++

In the warm and rather full bed Flik rolled restlessly, jostling Viktor into the present. The younger man growled something, a frown creasing his otherwise smooth brow even as he slept. Viktor laid a hand on him and almost immediately Flik's expression softened, becoming peaceful once more. The sudden change made Viktor laugh silently to himself -- if only the other man was as manageable during the day.

But the truth was that Flik was as fickle and volatile when he was awake as he was when he was sleeping. He'd been that way for as long as Viktor had known him, especially towards Viktor. Weathering Flik's moods had become a daily aspect of Viktor's life; one that he half enjoyed and half resented. Most times when Flik started taking on an imperious tone with him, Viktor would rather bring him down a peg than let it go. He supposed that was why most of their quarrels started.

The fights that he and Flik had were never long and rarely ever violent. To a certain degree Viktor took pleasure from them, the screamed arguments and the occasional tussle brought a bit of variety to his boring daily routine. And, of course, the make-up afterwards was fantastic. A small grin hovered around Viktor's lips. However, their clashes were now less frequent than when they first gotten together -- the easy camaraderie and deep understanding that comes with years upon years of time together made the relationship as smooth as it was ever likely to get.

In his sleep, Flik muttered something that may or may not have been Viktor's name and burrowed deeper into the mattress and the other man's side. Despite the warm temperatures outside, Flik's hands and feet were like blocks of ice resting on his chest and legs, causing Viktor to wonder if perhaps Flik was coming down with something. If he had, chances were that Viktor had already caught it as well. It didn't much matter -- Viktor couldn't think of many other things he'd rather be doing than being confined to his bed with the younger man for a week.

Viktor sighed. In the dark, deep silence of the night, sleep still would not come to him. Minutes passed unheard on the clock in the far side of the room until the hour hand struck three and the clock chimed softly. Viktor's eyelids didn't droop, but he closed them anyway, hoping to maybe fool himself into sleep. But instead his mind's eye was flooded once again by images of the past -- looking out of the Toran Castle and seeing a boat approach with a blue-caped figure standing on the deck... the expression of sadness and dread on Mathiu and Tir's faces as Flik was announced...

If Flik hadn't been so essential in the foundation of the Liberation Army, Viktor was sure that both the strategist and the young leader would have hoped that he would never return... if only to spare him the news of what had really happened down in the sewer. It was such a long time ago, but Viktor could still see the devastation of loss outlined in aching clarity on Flik's face...

And was only to get worse from there.

++

"I am sorry, Flik, Odessa is dead." Mathiu delivered the news the best that he could, but it still came out sounding harsh. The small party assembled in the meeting room all looked away from the blue-clad man, Viktor included, the man's evident pain too strong and too personal to look upon. At that moment everyone wished they were somewhere else -- anywhere else, but here. None of them wanted to see Flik's strong, confident countenance crumble.

The atmosphere in the room was excruciatingly tense as Flik blinked, and, very slowly, said, "You're lying." Young Tir McDohl stepped forward, shaking his head, though even he could not meet Flik's eyes. The young man suddenly turned to Viktor, his eyes wide and begging for help. Viktor noticed that McDohl's hands were twisted in the rich cloth of his shirt to keep from wringing them. He felt sorry for the boy, and so lightly cleared his throat.

Flik's eyes lighted on Viktor, and suddenly his gaze turned a different kind of cold. Viktor supposed that it was for the best, at least Flik couldn't hate him any _more_. Keeping his expression as neutral and as apologetic as he could, Viktor tried to explain what happened. "We were ambushed in Lenankamp. There was a leak somewhere and they found out where we were. Odessa died saving a child that had snuck down into the sewer. She was already dying by the time we found her."

For a long time Flik didn't say anything, his head lowered and his hands curled into fists at his sides. Viktor wasn't sure, but he thought that the man might have been shaking. Finally, Flik looked up, and eyes that had been full of pain were now filled with accusation. "And you did nothing to save her?" He demanded, the question directed at Viktor.

"There was _nothing_ we could do," he replied. Viktor was surprised to hear himself almost pleading with the other man. Why did he care so much about Flik's approval? He was never going to get it anyway. 

Heedlessly, Flik shook his head. "You could have done something instead of just watching her die!" Viktor just looked at him as the younger man seethed. Sensing a possible conflict, Mathiu interrupted.

"In the meantime," the strategist said, "McDohl has taken command over the Liberation Army."

"What --!" If Mathiu was trying to calm Flik by telling him this, he failed, badly. Before anyone else in the room could say anything to either help or further anger the man, he had briskly turned, almost running from the Toran Castle. Flik's departure left the occupants of the meeting room feeling unsure about whether they should be relieved or even more unsettled. No one spoke, no one even looked at one another for several long moments. The room was silent save the sound of feet scraping on the stone floor and the occasional embarrassed cough.

"Someone will have to go get him," Mathiu said quietly, breaking the silence. "We need him desperately." McDohl paled at the implication that it should be him, finding the thought of spending more time with the angry, broken man unnerving. Yet, he did not try to pass this duty on to anyone else. Viktor found that extremely admirable, but totally unnecessary. The last person Flik would see would be McDohl followed immediately by Viktor. But Viktor wasn't afraid to use force to gain entry, if need be. He would go.

When he informed everyone else of this, McDohl's young face flooded with relief. He gave Viktor a grateful nod as the older, taller man ran from the castle, trying to catch up with Flik. By the time he'd gotten to the dock, Flik had already left, his boat yards away from the shore. That meant he'd have to wait another two hours or so for it to return. Viktor cursed as he watched the small vessel float away. He returned, his expression clouded with frustration, and waited in his room.

Three hours later he was on his way to Kaku. The boat bobbed and rocked along, and as much as he didn't like to admit it, Viktor couldn't hold back the wave of nausea that sent his stomach roiling as well. For most of the trip he hung about the deck, watching the small town grow bigger and bigger as they neared it and trying to keep the cramps that seized his belly at bay.

At least he would have no trouble finding Flik in a town of this size, if he were still here. A quick check with the men on the dock confirmed that yes, a man wearing all blue had come through here a few hours ago, he'd taken up in that house over yonder. Viktor didn't have time to be relieved that the other man had not gone too far. He had no idea if Flik would stay there much longer. Viktor ran to the house indicated to him by the villager, though it was only a quick jaunt.

A few men stationed outside looked at him oddly as he reached for the door but did nothing to stop him. Viktor burst into the dark, single-roomed cabin with a clatter, making the room's single occupant jump and stare. Flik regarded Viktor with barely leashed anger and loathing. The younger man's lip curled up in a sneer as he hissed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Viktor had already predicted that this wasn't a situation that he could smile and laugh his way through, and so did not even try to put Flik at ease. Instead, he just cut to the chase. "I want you to come back with me to the castle," he demanded, his voice clearly not leaving any room for arguments. That did not stop Flik, however.

"I don't want to go with you," Flik gritted out. He was leaning up against the dead stove, his hands twisted into white-knuckled fists on the top. "I want nothing to do with you or the Liberation Army."

This made Viktor snort and almost laugh. "What? Just because it's not going your way anymore you'll abandon your ideals? Or should I say Odessa's ideals? How childish." Viktor turned away, but not before he saw Flik almost come at him, death in his eyes.

"Don't you talk to me about Odessa," Flik growled. One of his hands rested on the hilt of his sword, so that he would be ready when he really did want to hack Viktor into pieces. He took a step forward. Viktor didn't miss the threats laden in his movements. He only hoped he would be able to fend Flik off without hurting him too much... right now the other man looked like he really wouldn't have any problems killing him.

"I'm sorry she's dead, Flik. Truly, I am, but..." Viktor started, not quite sure how to end the thought. For several seconds he floundered for words. Before he could come up with anything, Flik cut him off.

"Just shut up! I'm tired of hearing you talk!" The man's eyes were squeezed shut, his face a mask of torment. Viktor realized just how hard this must be for Flik and felt a little ashamed of himself for putting him through it. But it had to be done... if Flik didn't realize how much the Liberation Army needed him... Viktor took a step towards the other man.

"Don't come near me!" Flik screamed. "This... everything! It's your fault! I should never have left her with you! It's your fault Odessa is dead!" Viktor was taken aback by the man's ferocity, could only stare at Flik in stunned silence.

"Odessa made her own decision. In the end, she chose not to be a leader. There was nothing anybody could do." He said quietly, trying to placate Flik, but he was having none of it.

"_I don't believe you,_" Flik whispered fiercely. "You let her die just because you wanted --"

Viktor was as surprised as Flik was when he struck him hard across the face. "Don't you _dare_...!" Viktor warned, lowering his hand and narrowing his eyes against Flik's shocked disbelief. "Don't you dare accuse me of that! It's disgusting! Do you think that you're the only one that is sorry she's gone or that is hurting from her death? I may not have been as close to Odessa as you were, but she was my friend too. I don't live only for you."

For a long time Flik was silent, moving only to spit the blood that Viktor had spilled at the larger man's feet. Oddly enough, Viktor could not make himself feel sorry for having hit Flik, and so made no move to comfort or apologize to the man. _That he could be so selfish...! _It made Viktor's already stinging hand itch to hit him again. He looked down at Flik and didn't bother to conceal his anger. The other man, however, kept his eyes trained on some point just beyond Viktor, his expression blank.

"...Get out." He whispered, so quietly that Viktor didn't hear him. Flik seemed to shake himself; he looked up and met Viktor's eyes once again. "_Get out_, I said! If I have to spend one more second with --" Flik seemed to get choked up in his anger. "With you, I'll kill you."

"You're coming back to the castle. I didn't come here for nothing," Viktor said, getting a hold of his temper. Flik closed his eyes in response.

"I'll go if I don't have to go with you," he muttered.

"That's fine. You go first." Viktor countered. Flik's opened and widened, acknowledging the insult. Viktor thought he would run away. Flik stood at his full height and pushed Viktor out of his way. The larger man hit his knees against a stray piece of furniture and barely managed to stay upright. Flik was out of the door before he completely righted himself. With a sigh Viktor fell into a nearby chair. He rested his head in his hands.

He still wasn't sorry about what he'd done. Flik had deserved it... and yet, there was still something there... Guilt, Viktor decided it was. Guilt for making Flik act like this and for ruining their chances of a relationship so completely. It didn't help that somewhere deep inside of him a voice was asking if maybe there _had_ been something they could have done for Odessa, after all.

Viktor wasted no time in squashing the voice. Flik was _not_ going to make him doubt himself.

Briskly, Viktor rubbed his face in an attempt to refresh himself. He vaguely wondered when last he had shaved. Everyone had been so busy the past few weeks; it was hard to keep track of even mundane things like shaving, anymore. He'd spent the whole day chasing Flik and ignoring his other duties. It would be hell when he finally got back to the castle. It was all Flik's fault, that bastard.

But then, Viktor couldn't _really_ blame him. Flik's behavior was justified up to a point. After all, the woman he'd loved just died and was replaced by some kid Flik didn't even know... before that he'd had some perhaps treacherous foreigner coming on to him... He just wasn't having a good year. In an odd way Viktor was furious and sorry for him at the same time. Viktor hoped the man would be, for the lack of better word, _better _soon.

He'd seen it... Flik was immature and idealistic, but Viktor knew that he wasn't always like that. Most of the time, yes, but every now and then...

That was the Flik that Viktor was attracted to. That was the one that Viktor had felt sorry for when Flik's face had twisted in pain. The other made him want to hit things, and sometimes Viktor couldn't control his baser urges. He curled his hand into a loose fist. His palm was still red and burning with the blow he had dealt earlier. Viktor hated loosing control.

A soft tap at the door jerked Viktor out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" He called out. A face appeared, one of Flik's men who looked so skittish he would bolt with one loud noise. The young man cleared his throat.

"Sir Flik told me to tell you that he left on the last boat of the day... It won't come back until morning."

Viktor shot out of his chair. "What?! Damn it!!" He slammed his fists down on the table and, as he predicted, the young man shot from the door like some perturbed bird. Viktor threw himself back down in the chair, his rage impotent. He saw Flik smirking triumphantly in his mind's eye and his hands curled into fists again. He wished they were curled around Flik's finely arched, pale column of a beautiful neck instead.

++

end part 2

++

author: looks like its official...this'll probably be an epic. which is bad for me!! I have to get this done before August 20!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the sickening display of UST above, and of course, I'm always happy to receive your comments, praise, and criticism. So, just send it all in. Oh, yes, you'll have to trust that I'm going somewhere with this, because I am. It's just taking more time than I thought, is all.

Yay! I love you guys!! Go Flik and Viktor.


	3. Chapter III

"Contrasting Previous"

Part 3

++

WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS: Still the same.

NOTES: At which point I officially deviate from the original story line and step into Flik's HELL.

++

Flik came awake all at once; groggy and unsure as to what had awoken him. Beside him, or rather, on top of him, Viktor slept on heedlessly. Flik glanced at the clock; it was 5:00 am. He settled back down on the bed, making sure to tuck himself back under the larger man. In the years that they'd been together, Flik had grown accustomed to the... erratic way Viktor slept, and nowadays had trouble sleeping without the weight of the man's arm, leg, or whatever on top of him. It was a silly situation.

Although it had not crested the horizon, the sun's light bleached the sky a dull, faded gray. During this time of day Flik thought that everything seemed monochrome, like the world had become washed-out and dingy. Even Viktor, whose heart beat strong under his cheek, seemed to fade. The olive-toned flesh under Flik's hands should have appeared bronzed and tan, yet under the spectral light it seemed almost blue. His own hands appeared indistinct and vaporous as they meandered over Viktor's chest.

Flik looked away from his hands and up to Viktor. The planes and hollows of his face stood out in sharp relief, exaggerated by shadow. Ghosting along one of Viktor's prominent cheekbones, Flik's fingers traced the outlines of his face. He was handsome, in his way; Flik could now admit that to himself unashamedly. Years ago he couldn't look at the other man without feeling uncomfortable -- as if even admitting an interest in Viktor was a sign of personal weakness. Before that he couldn't even be in the same room with him for any period of time.

When had it changed? Flik asked himself. When had Viktor gone from being the bane of his existence to the most important person in his life? Things had gone from bad to worse after Flik had arrived to stay in the castle, when even the smallest glance from Viktor would throw Flik into a rage. After awhile, neither of the men would have anything to do with the other. Flik would leave when Viktor arrived, and vice versa. Once upon a time Viktor might have carried some interest in Flik, but whatever it was it was gone now. Or at least it seemed to Flik that it was.

It was then that Flik finally started to notice the other man. For so long he'd had Viktor's admiration and desire -- and then suddenly it was gone. He may never have wanted the attention, but that fact that he _had_ it... Seven years later Flik knew he had taken Viktor's attempted friendship for granted. Seven years later he was still ashamed of himself and his horrible behavior. Had he really been such a fool? It was hard to believe that he was the same man. Maybe he wasn't.

Of course, he hadn't been mature enough to admit any of this to himself at the time. He was deluding himself -- to him, it was still all Viktor's fault. Flik closed his eyes, wishing the painful memories away. It _hurt _to remember. But what choice did he have, here in the dark? Viktor couldn't chase Flik's demons away while he was sleeping... especially when the demon was himself.

++

Lightning exploded over the vast surface of Toran Lake and with it seemed to unleash another heavy torrent of rain. High winds buffeted the castle walls -- if the structure had been any less solid it would have swayed with the sheer power in it. The storm had come upon them suddenly from the west, heavy black clouds heralding the arrival of spring in Toran. Sitting in an empty corridor, gazing out the window, Flik wondered if there was a season in the north that didn't announce itself with nasty weather.

Flik couldn't sleep. It was long past midnight, but he was still as restless as he had been after training today. Perhaps it was the storm and the strange electrical stir in the air, or just something as simple as his dinner, but the second Flik laid down, he'd immediately think of a reason why he should be up instead. 

Lightning struck again, closer this time. Flik felt the rune in his right hand hum in response and its power course through his body. That also could be the reason... the rune always did this in electrical storms; it grew stronger when near its elemental force. Flik had worn the lightning rune for so long he could feel it in his bones: a stretching sensation, as his body was flooded with muted energy. It was hell to ignore, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He took a moment to calm himself. Flik couldn't remember what it was that pulled him from his bed this time. He'd been distracted and overtaken in the seething mass of rain, wind, and thunder outside. It was drafty, so near the window and the chilly air caused a rash of goose bumps to arise on his skin. Flik was dressed only in his sleeping bottoms, but that was fine. He wasn't expecting to run into anyone this late.

Flik's bare feet slapped on the cold stone floor as he made his way down the corridor. It was odd that a castle that was so alive and bustling during the day could be so dead at night. On his way back to his room he passed several doors, all of them shut up for the night. All except one, that is. The door to Viktor's room stood slightly ajar, allowing a small peek at what lied within. The man was such an idiot, Flik thought. How could he trust everyone in the castle that much? Why, anyone could just walk in and steal whatever they pleased, or worse...

Not thinking much of it, Flik traversed the hall to close the door, but was surprised to see his hand reach out and swing it open instead. The hinges let loose an ungodly wail, but luckily for Flik, Viktor remained sprawled out on the tiny bed, snoring. Light spilled into the room through the room's single window for a split second, but it was long enough for Flik to catch his bearings. He crossed the room and looked down at the man as he slept. What was he doing here? His mind screamed. Quit wasting your time! Yet, Flik felt compelled to stay.

Viktor slept naked, his mind dully noted. The larger man tossed in his sleep, throwing an arm out and narrowly missing Flik. Flik took a tentative step back. Where was the hatred he was supposed to feel towards this man? The loathing and disgust? Did they only exist during the day, when the man was awake? His body was thrumming but, he realized with a shock, it wasn't because of the weather outside anymore. A myriad of emotions played over Flik's face before settling on horror. He wanted to run, get away from Viktor, _now_. Flik wasn't thinking as he bolted -- he couldn't even see. It was no small wonder when the ever graceful Blue Lightning collided with a chair, sending him crashing to the floor.

The man on the bed awoke with a snort, jarred awake by Flik's tumble to the ground. It took him a second to realize the source of the sound had come from the half-naked man lying spread eagle on his floor. His voice still roughened with sleep, Viktor groused, "Flik? What are you doing there?" 

Flik slowly sat up, cradling his pounding head. He didn't answer Viktor's question, just stared. The other man's blankets had slipped. Flik could see more of Viktor than he'd _ever _wanted to see...

...right? _Right?_

Viktor laughed; it was an ugly, humorless sound. "Get out," he muttered. "I'm not interested. Find some other chump to assuage your pain."

The words hit Flik like a punch in the gut. He hadn't been trying to... regardless, the flat-out rejection hurt. _It didn't matter, it doesn't matter! You don't like him, anyway, remember? He _killed _Odessa...! _"Damn you, Viktor," he said, his voice a fierce whisper. _There_ was the hatred and loathing, Flik thought. It's only when he opens his mouth! "That's not what I'm here for!"

"Oh? Why are you here?" Viktor turned and sat at the edge of the small bed. He made to run a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, but stopped mid-gesture, resting the hand on his knee instead.

"I --" Flik began, but stopped. He had no idea why he was here. Because the door was open? That was a lame excuse. He looked away from Viktor. Damn it, _damn it! _How was it that he got himself into these situations?

Viktor laughed again. "Exactly," he replied, "now leave before I throw you out."

"Why don't you look at me anymore?" Flik blurted, surprising even himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth and cursed himself as twenty kinds of fool.

Viktor looked taken aback as well for a moment, but he quickly recovered and smiled widely. "Because I've given up on you. What's the point of looking if you hate everything about me?" Viktor paused, waiting to see if Flik would deny it. When he did not, Viktor pushed on. "And, well, I suppose the fact that you're selfish and immature has something to do with it, too."

"I'm not!" Flik cried, getting to his feet. He staggered, the pain behind his eyes flaring. He must have hit his head harder that he thought.

"Yes, you are!" Viktor responded. "Even now you're blaming me for that fall you took. Let me guess, if I hadn't left my door open and lured you in here, you wouldn't have fallen, right?"

"That's right!" The younger man snapped, not even realizing that Viktor had just admitted to leaving his door open on purpose.

Viktor made a disgusted sound deep in his throat. "Get out, or I really will slap the hell out of you." 

"I'm go --" Flik broke off, the pounding in his head becoming too much. He doubled over as his vision flashed red and then slowly became dim. Falling back on his rear to the hard stone floor, Flik collapsed next to the toppled chair. "...Ow," he croaked.

"You're an idiot," Viktor said, getting up from his bed. "You cracked your head open on my floor while sneaking into my room at night." 

"I know," Flik bit out, all of his anger suddenly gone. Once again he tried to stand and once again he ended up flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Viktor watched him with a blank look on his face, wondering when Flik would just give up and pass out or ask for help. He figured the other man would probably die before he asked for anything from him. So be it, then. Viktor settled in to wait.

Flik fainted the next time he struggled upright. Viktor would have been content just to leave him there on the floor -- it was his own stupid fault he was there anyway -- until he saw the pained look on Flik's face. It was so pathetic to see him lying there that it even made Viktor, who had been ready to beat Flik within an inch of his life a few moments before, feel compassionate. He scooped the younger man up and dumped him into the bed unceremoniously.

Not too compassionate, apparently.

Sighing, Viktor stepped into a pair of pants, but that was the _most_ he was going to do for Flik. Viktor shoved the smaller man to the far side of the bed and climbed in after him. He'd be damned if he was going to lug him all the way back to his room or give up his own bed. He wasn't keeping Flik here just because he wanted to see the look on the other's face when he woke up in the morning, nor was he doing it to exact his own form of sick revenge.

Of course he wasn't. He just found this bed extremely comfortable, is all. A self-satisfied grin settled on Viktor's lips.

Before committing himself to sleep, Viktor's eyes once again scanned the room and he realized that the door was still open. His smile widened. _He_ wasn't going to close it -- he had left it open for a reason. It got stuffy in his room, and since he couldn't open his window with a storm raging on outside, Viktor had left his door open to keep the air circulating. Boy, he sure didn't hope people would rush in and wake him up like they did the _last_ time he'd left his door open.

Viktor snickered into the dark.

++

end part 3

++

A/N: I know, I know, it's really short. But I couldn't make this chapter any longer, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!!


	4. Chapter IV

Gremio sighed and rolled his eyes as he prodded his young master along. The boy was horrible in the mornings; cranky and quick-tempered. Despite being the head of the Liberation Army, McDohl was still a child in many ways, though quite frankly Gremio wasn't complaining. The fear that the young man would no longer need him was becoming very real...he wasn't sure if there was room for him anymore.

__

That's ridiculous, Gremio chided himself. There would always be something he could do for his young master. Unconsciously, Gremio appraised the boy's growing frame. He'd have to make sure he kept eating. He looked like he'd lost some weight.

It was silent in the hallway as the pair continued on their way--most everyone had already risen and were waiting on them in the meeting room. Gremio pulled Tir along faster. He'd hate for the rest of the army to think that he or the Young Master were incapable of arriving on time. The boy released a muffled groan as his caretaker increased their already fevered pace.

Their frantic rush drew to an abrupt halt, however, as they passed Viktor's room. The door stood widely open, displaying the contents and occupant--_occupants_, rather--of the room with dazzling clarity. Gremio released a sound not unlike that of a dying cat before moving to cover Tir's eyes. The young man evaded him, gawking. 

Gremio's startled noise stirred the two--(**_two!!_**)--men on the bed, but neither appeared to wake up. Flik, made unmistakable by the light/dark hair and blue bandanna sprouting from beneath the sheets, had his face turned from them. Gremio would have been in doubt that he was alive at all if he hadn't seen the man's well-toned arm twitch on the broad surface of Viktor's chest. Composing himself with no small amount of difficulty, Gremio grabbed the Young Master and pulled him away before the boy could open his mouth in protest.

__

Such manners...! Gremio thought, storming down the hall with Tir in tow. The door remained as open as they had found it--unabashed in its mocking display of private affection. If they were going to do that sort of thing here, than they should have the good grace to close the door! Gremio didn't need Tir falling under their negative influences anymore than he already was. The dumbstruck boy didn't say a word as his caretaker pulled him around the corner.

Back in the small room, Flik groaned, the sound lodging in his throat before spilling from his lips as a throaty rasp. His head _hurt, _and he was loathe to open his eyes and face the sunlight he could feel hammering at his eyelids. He wondered if perhaps he had gotten drunk the night before; the theory made perfect sense, what with the pounding in his head and the warm body sprawled next to his. That particular revelation cemented his decision not to face the morning, believing himself better off not knowing the identity of the slumbering partner, at least for now. He'd had enough drunken nights ended with horrifying results to last him a long, long while. The young man shifted away from the sunshine, inevitably moving against the other in the bed as he did so. A strong arm pulled him closer.

That was odd. Usually it was he drawing others near, not the other way around. And most times, he liked his women more...soft. Flik's muddled brain processed his surroundings without the help of visual input. Slowly but surely, the pieces fell into place, instilling him with a deep sense of dread. If his memories of the night before were correct, and he prayed that they were not, then Flik would have more than enough reason to throw himself _and _the person whom he suspected the other to be out a window. Hesitantly, one blue eye cracked open.

"Morning! I didn't think you'd _ever_ wake up!" Viktor's all too cheerful voice greeted him; a hint of mockery there was excruciatingly evident.

Flik was up and out of the bed so quickly that Viktor couldn't help but marvel at his speed. The younger man fell against the open door, slamming it shut in his frenzy to be away. Blue eyes that were no longer tired pinned him with a look of dismay and immeasurable anger before Flik opened his mouth to speak. "You didn't...!" The man spat, his right hand seeking the doorknob even as he spoke.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Viktor, if anything, seemed rather amused by the younger man's reaction, and sought to prolong his suffering. "Though I must say, you showing up here in the middle of the night half-naked was more than a decent invitation."

"Oh, shut up," he snapped, realizing for the first time that they both wore pants--which was considerably more than what Viktor had been wearing the night before. Chances were that Viktor wouldn't actually do what he was implying, anyway. Flik believed that, despite how he felt about the man. Viktor simply wished to humiliate him now.

Seeing part of the homicidal rage fade from Flik's face, Viktor figured he'd been found out. "You're lucky I didn't just let you spent the night on the floor. How would that have made me seem to all the passersby? They probably would have thought that I killed you."

"Passersby?!" Flik's voice raised an octave. "People _saw_ me...with _you?!"_

"Well, the door was open. I assume that if they looked they would have seen what was in here: me and you sleeping together." Impossibly, Viktor's grin widened a fraction of an inch. He wasn't even trying to hide his enjoyment of the situation. The large man settled back on the pillows contentedly.

Flik's eyes widened to an impossible degree. "You planned this!" He accused, taking one threatening step forward. The effect was lost on Viktor.

"No, I took advantage of a situation when it was presented to me. There's a difference."

With a half disgusted, half enraged cry, Flik threw the door open and exited. He'd be thrice-damned if he was going to let that-- For a short moment, Flik's words failed him he was so overcome by fury. His fists tightly knotted at his side, the young man stormed through the halls like a hurricane, feeling distantly sorry for anyone who happened along in his path.

Fortunately for everyone involved, the wealth of the inhabitants of Toran Castle were already either in the meeting or otherwise involved. Flik made it to his room relatively unharmed, though the ache in his head throbbed mercilessly with every movement. He dared not spare another glance in Viktor's room's direction, fearing what his hands, restless with rage, might do to the larger man.

Viktor winced as his door was slammed closed; the resulting shock was almost enough to send a lantern careening to the floor. The glass instrument rested precariously on the edge of his dresser--if Flik had used only a bit more force, his threadbare rug would have been soaked in kerosene and broken glass. The large man sat up in bed and stretched languorously, the motion having been denied to him earlier that morning. He hadn't wanted to wake Flik before the man was ready to get up. It really was a pity he missed Gremio and Tir, though; Viktor was sure Flik would have been _thrilled_ to see them.

Actually, if Flik had seen the two men, he'd probably want to kill them, too. Or perhaps just silence them...But that would have been a moot point anyway--when Flik had a chance to calm down, he'd realize that Viktor's room was directly en route to the council chamber, hence, anyone of any real importance had passed his open door. News of their shared bed would be all over the castle in an hour. Poor guy, Viktor almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Throwing his feet over the edge of the small bed, Viktor decided that it would be a lost cause to go to the meeting now. Someone could fill him in later--but he doubted they were getting any real work done anyway. Even if they hadn't been at a complete standstill before, any attempt to talk politics or strategy would be drowned in a flood of gossip. Viktor chuckled at the chaos he'd created.

He got dressed and stuffed his feet into boots that he didn't even bother to lace. Exiting his room, Viktor went downstairs to see what Marie could do about getting him some food. A tune that would have been jaunty if he hadn't been butchering it floating from his lips, the large man started his day.

++

Two and a half hours later, Flik still didn't want to go from his room. He knew the moment he unlocked the door and stuck one foot outside he'd be assaulted with all sorts of ugly questions and looks. So, for the moment, he was content just to lie on his bed, pretending not to wonder why the hell he'd gone into Viktor's room in the first place. Flik simply refused to believe that this was _entirely_ his fault, despite the fact that he'd wandered into the other man's room late at night, half-naked, without any real reason for him to be there, and then questioned him about the subtle nuances of their relationship.

He resisted the urge to snort. Relationship, right. It was more like a race: whomever ruined or killed the other first, won. Right now, Viktor was in the lead. Obviously the man didn't care what other people thought about him, but Flik had a reputation to uphold! He couldn't have people thinking that the Blue Lightning went around sleeping with men he apparently hated, and most assuredly that was what people thought. He looked like a two-faced pervert, even more so with Odessa's death still so recent. And it would be damn hard to convince anyone that what they assumed had happened, never had.

The first step, naturally, was to leave the room so that he could start denying everything. Flik gazed at the doorknob from his bed but lacked the motivation to get up and turn it. He might as well let it get completely around the castle before he started--it would be embarrassing to start denying things to people who had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Doubtless, Viktor had been spreading the nasty rumor to his heart's content, so Flik was sure he didn't have long to wait.

But how to make people believe him...? Flik had to admit that everything looked pretty bad--He'd been in the man's _bed,_ after all. Even if he told the truth he doubted they'd believe him. It seemed a little unlikely, and also gave rise to some questions that were hard to answer. "Why were you in his room?" or "How did you fall?"--Questions that not even Flik had the answer to.

So he'd have to lie and make up a reason why and how, but that didn't quite sit right with him. There had to be another way...he'd have to do something to back his denial up. Something that would make the truth more believable, at least.

Oh, who was he kidding? Nobody was going to disregard what they saw with their own eyes. Flik would have to kill Viktor in front of everyone just to prove there was nothing between them--which didn't seem like a bad idea at the moment--but Flik had to assume Viktor was useful for _something_ otherwise he'd be dead by now. Besides, if Flik called the other man out now, it would seem staged--a ploy to regain his reputation.

So what could he do? Maybe if he just let it alone everyone would forget about it after a while. There _was _a war going on; surely there were better things to gossip about. Hell, maybe people respected him enough to let it all slide. Perhaps no one would talk about it.

Flik was fooling himself and he knew it. Regardless, a tiny bit of hope arose in him, just enough to allow for disappointment. Still, the young man clung to it, stubbornly believing in the goodness of mankind until he opened his bedroom door, stepped into the hall, and narrowly avoided crashing into Kimberly. The blonde woman's dark eyes sparkled with knowledge that she wasn't supposed to know, and Flik's faith in human decency faded.

"Now I know why you found our date so uninteresting, eh?" Kimberly said, her deeply feminine voice full of joking implication. Flik noticed she let him have his space, unlike the previous times they'd met, when she'd use any excuse to push her body against his.

The woman's grin widened just a bit, and he wished to tell her the truth: that waking up with a man wasn't half as bad as letting her paw at him, but wisely kept his tongue. Instead, Flik opted for a more oblivious approach. Pulling his brows together in a confused frown, the young man regarded the woman at his side. "What do you mean? I found our date very interesting." Flik fought to keep his voice neutral, careful not to let any suggestion filter through with the comment.

Kimberly frowned at him--his reply was obviously not the one she was looking for--but she recovered after a moment. "It's a pity we won't be doing it again," she said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes," Flik agreed. "But you understand, I hope--what with Odessa and all."

She looked taken aback for a moment, before she smiled again. "Right, of course," said Kimberly, "truly a tragic loss." The blonde woman seemed more than a little put out that Flik hadn't played along, ruining her fun. But she'd rather let it drop than directly accuse him of sleeping with Viktor--that wasn't how the game was played. Flik sent a silent "thank you" to the heavens for that, but knew all too well that others wouldn't even try to dance around the subject like Kimberly had. He blanched thinking about all the horrified stares and furtive glances he was likely to receive. Suddenly Flik felt like going back to his room.

But no, this was something that couldn't be avoided and hadn't he gotten through a lot worse than this? He was a mercenary--a hired soldier! Flik wasn't going to let one of Viktor's stupid pranks keep him from doing what had to be done. With a short good-bye to Kimberly, Flik departed, moving towards the kitchen with purpose evident in every motion he made. He was surprised to make it there without anyone jumping in front of him with more questions.

There were very few people left in the kitchen at this hour. It was sometime between breakfast and lunch, and if anyone had somewhere to be, then they'd probably be there by now. Only the stragglers like himself were left, chatting in the midmorning sun or taking their meal elsewhere to be eaten. Flik was relieved--he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with any of these people, so he didn't have to fear being drawn into conversation. They were all late risers, as well, so chances were that they hadn't passed by Viktor's room this morning. Flik made himself a meal out of the morning's leftovers and sat down to a quiet, albeit late breakfast.

Once out of the confines of his chambers, Flik was better able to analyze the situation. As it stood now, most of the castle had seen Flik and Viktor in bed together, and Flik couldn't say much to the contrary. Now, what he needed to do was--

Flik's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a loud party; four or five men still sweaty from the training ground and looking for an early lunch. With an intake of breath that was rather like a hiss, Flik noticed Viktor among them. The young man cursed his bad luck and hideous sense of timing before training his gaze on the tabletop and nothing else. If he could, Flik would like to avoid confrontation right here, in such closed quarters. Part of him knew it was inevitable--he imagined it was as hard for Viktor to ignore his presence as it was for Flik to ignore the other man's--but a dull hope remained that he wouldn't have to draw his sword in front of all these people...

Slowly, an idea began to take root in Flik's mind. Suppose he was to get Viktor into some sort of brawl...surely this was not behavior fitting of lovers, and if Flik continued to be hostile towards the other man, wouldn't the rumors eventually fade? It would be better if Flik could avoid him all together, but that hardly seemed likely considering the circumstances of the war. People might still believe that they slept together once, but they couldn't claim that it ever happened again.

Under the circumstances, Flik thought it was the best he could possibly hope for.

As Viktor walked by his table, he flashed Flik a knowing wink and Flik resisted the urge to climb over the table and punch him. However, that didn't seem fitting in the pleasant atmosphere of the kitchen, so Flik settled on flashing a rude gesture at the larger man. The other men--who were unknown to Flik--were given a pause by the severity of the blue-clad man's expression; their gazes shifted warily between Viktor and Flik before they wisely continued on their ways. Viktor, however, was either unafraid of the younger man, or simply lacking in self-preservation. He lingered by the man's table.

"You're not still mad about this morning, are you?" Viktor's tone barely disguised laughter and his eyes danced with mirth as he peered down at Flik. The younger man stood slowly, drawing the attention of the other scattered diners in the kitchen.

"I missed the meeting thanks to you," Viktor continued, deriding in his levity.

"Be outside in three hours and give me the chance to kill you." Flik's voice was even and seemingly calm, though his tightly knotted fists belied the rage he was just barely keeping in check.

"Are you challenging me?" Viktor's expression changed subtly, though his smile did not fade. If anything, it widened with Flik's quick nod. "Fine then," the larger man continued. "Let's finish this. Perhaps that will keep you from sneaking into my room at ungodly hours of the night."

A half a dozen stricken gazes flashed in Flik's direction. To his credit, the younger man took it in stride; his only response being a jump of a muscle in his jaw. Flik didn't feel it was necessary to elaborate on what would happen if Viktor didn't show; he gave Viktor more credibility than that, at least.

Flik glared up at the older man, not wanting to back down or look away first. None of this would be happening at all, if Viktor had just left him alone. But he had to make his intentions known all the way back in Lenankamp eight months ago--had to bring Flik's notice to attention he'd have been better off not knowing he had. If Viktor had just kept his mouth shut, and to himself...

That hadn't happened, however. Because Flik _had_ known of Viktor's admiration--grudgingly or otherwise--he'd felt its loss when he suddenly no longer possessed it. So after his anger had faded, he couldn't help but think about it... 

In short, this was all Viktor's fault. And Flik _was_ going to get him back for the morning's events.

Flik tore away from the table, breaking the intense eye contact between the two men. He didn't care if Viktor thought he was giving in or showing weakness--in three hours he'd show him just how weak he was, after all.

The other men stared after Flik as the young man exited the room, but Viktor's gaze didn't waver from the space the man had been occupying only a moment before. 

One way or another, he'd be through fighting with the man tonight.

++


End file.
